Tom and Bobert 9 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 9" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Stuart Zurgo - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Mrs. Zurgo - Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) *Base Computer - Thumbelina's Mother (Thumbelina) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Barry- the Starship Phoenix II - Starship Enterprise (Star Trek) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Stuart Zurgo VickyWithAGChip.jpg|Vicky as Mrs. Zurgo Mother.jpg|Mother as Base Computer Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Plumber Enterprise-studio-model-dane-penland-smithsonian-national-air-and-space-museum.jpg|Starship Enterprise as Barry- the Starship Phoenix II Robot.png|Robot as Mr. Zurkon Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Gaston - NeoSpeech Paul *Vicky - Cepstral Kayla *Thumbelina's Mother - Allison Loquendo V2 *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy *Starship Enterprise - Robosoft 3 *Robot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Gaston - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Vicky - Carmen Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Thumbelina's Mother - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Genie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Starship Enterprise - Javier TextAloud *Robot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-full-frontal-assault-qforce-) *A New Enemy Appears *Arriving at Zurgo's Base *Defense Centre Restored *Defense State Restored *Ebaro Defend the Qforce Base *Ebaro Forrest Theme *Ebaro II Defend the Qforce Base *Ebaro II Snow Storm Theme *Ebaro II the Key Node *Ebaro Key Node *Enemies Approaching *Generator Destroyed *Grungarian Bombers Spotted *Key Node Cleared *Landing on Ebaro *Landing on Markazia *Landing on Proteus VII *Markazia Defend the Qforce Base *Markazia Key Node *Markazia Recon Phase *Markazia Theme *Match Won *Node Captured *Phase Complete *Planetary Defense Centre Reformated *Player Start *Proteus VII Assault Phase *Proteus VII Defend the Qforce Base *Proteus VII Key Node *Proteus VII Main Theme *Somethimgs Wrong *starship phoenix 2 *Tank Appears *Tank Defeated *Torren 4 Assault Phase *Torren 4 Recon Phase *Torren 4 Squad Phase *Transporting the Reformate Device *Wave Defeated *Weapon Aquired *Weapon Upgrade *XMBMain Menu Theme *Zurgo Battle *Zurgo's Lair of Doom Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 9 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Gaston..png|Tom and Bobert vs Gaston Movie Used *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Disney Footage *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1995) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Toy Story (1995) Nickelodeon Footage *The Fairly Oddparents Series *The Fairly Oddparents Episodes Warner Bros. Footage *Thumbelina (1994) Star Trek Footage *Star Trek Episodes *Star Trek Movies Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *railarmcharge01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin 2.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *2 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *SlowSabr.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash 1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Trains (Tom and Bobert 9) IMG 3835-Copy.jpg|Braveheart No. 75014 P9160756.jpg|Sybilla Thomas-the-tank-engine-special-day-out-with-thomas-north-york-moors-AN1H32.jpg|Thomas Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie *Gaston will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Braveheart No. 75014 hauling a maroon coach, two blue and white coaches, another maroon coach, another blue and white coach, and two brown and yellow coaches with Thomas banking and hauling some freight cars and a caboose with Sybilla helping. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming